cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
America Reborn 2.0
|avgstrength = 32,641 |totalnukes = 155 |rank = |score = 1.34 }} The Constitution Preamble The Constitution serves as the incontrovertible and highest system of laws, which all members, including Secretaries, must abide by. The Constitution is to be interpreted and enforced by The Joint Chiefs of Staff, and through it, The Joint Chiefs of Staff and their Secretaries ensure the safety, prosperity and success of each member of America Reborn 2.0. Membership, Admission and Expulsion AR2.0 accepts nations of all sizes, strengths and influence to apply to rally behind us, and to become one of us. To come under the protection of AR2.0, an individual must visit the Immigration center and follow the application process detailed for new applicants. New applicants will primarily be recruited by The Secretary of Internal Affairs and appointed recruiters; however, the center is open to those who have found their way to AR2.0 by their own initiative. The Secretary of Internal Affairs holds the right to deny applicant without explanation. Once accepted, member must swear allegiance only to AR2.0, and are forbidden to take part in any other alliance, organization or group, or divulge any internal information to those outside of the alliance. Further, members are expected to remain active, participate in internal programs, contribute to the success of the alliance, serve in the AR2.0's army and abide by the laws of The Constitution. Should any member fail to comply with The Constitution, any Secretary can recommend to the Joint Chiefs of Staff that action should be taken against that member. Punishment is decided by the Joint Chiefs of Staff; however, this duty can be passed to the Secretary of Internal Affairs, if necessary. Don't Ask, Don't tell AR 2.0 respects the privacy of its members. It also asks that all members treat each other with this respect in mind. To keep this a rule, we have a "Don't ask, don't tell" policy in place. We ask that everyone keep their anonymity in tact by keeping personal information and views/opinions to themselves. While we role play a Constitutional Republic, and we reserve the right to refuse anyone admission for any reason, if you freely express your political leanings to be other than Constitutional Republic, or furthermore, reveal too much personal information about yourself such as race, ethnicity, sexual orientation, etc., you may find yourself expelled without trial or explanation. Government Joint Chiefs of Staff The Joint Chiefs of Staff is the highest position within AR2.0 and are appointed rather than democratically elected. The members occupying these positions have the responsibility of ensuring the member nations of AR2.0 enjoy safety, security and prosperity. The Joint Chiefs of Staff members are empowered with unparalleled authority and jurisdiction to guarantee the efficiency. The Joint Chiefs of Staff is consisted of three permanent members. The President and the Secretaries of both Internal and External Affairs President The President acts as Chief Executive Officer in all matters concerning the alliance. He has the power to veto policies voted into place with a 2/3 majority of JCos but is limited to one veto per term. The President has no term limits and so can be elected as many times as the members wish. Vice President The Vice President is a "neutral" member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. It is an appointed position by the President, to act in the Presidents stead should he be absent at any time. The position holds the authority to propose policy and make official statements with regards to the alliance but holds no official voting powers. However, his/her opinion is valued and will be expected to be offered especially in regards to issues the JCoS may find itself in difficulty reaching a decision. Secretary of Internal Affairs An elected official that oversees all nation and alliance building. (Finances/Recruitment) Secretary of External Affairs An elected official that oversees security. (Defense/Foreign Affairs) Secretaries Secretaries consist of the second-tier government, with each Secretary entrusted with powers in their own specific area of jurisdiction. The Secretaries are democratically elected, with terms consisting of a six-month period. They answer to the Joint Chiefs of Staff, but they also maintain a high degree of independence. Secretaries are responsible for the success and efficacy of their departments. Department of Defense Commander of the AR2.0's army force (ARAF), the military organization entrusted with defending the interests and safety of the member nations of AR2.0, through both defensive and assertive means. The Secretary of Defense leads ARAF in the name of The Joint Chiefs of Staff and has the ability to implement policies, programs and measures to assure the military might is the efficient. Secretary of Defense holds the power to appoint and direct Officers and other military officials to assist in the efficient running of ARAF. The might of ARAF rests on the shoulders of Secretary of Defense, who only answers to The Joint Chiefs of Staff regarding military matters. Department of Foreign Affairs Secretary of Foreign Affairs, as Head Diplomat, is responsible for all foreign affairs matters. It is The Secretary's responsibility to work towards the guarantee of strong, peaceful relations with all foreign alliances, both through his or her own duties, as well as the productive coordination of diplomats. Answering only to the Joint Chiefs of Staff, The Secretary is to organize the diplomats through appointing and assigning capable members to represent AR2.0's policy and assist in bettering alliance relations. Further, The Secretary of Foreign Affairs has the authority to direct foreign policy and discuss, formulate and propose agreements to be signed by AR2.0 and foreign alliances, with only The Joint Chiefs of Staff is able to override The Secretary of Foreign Affairs. Department of Finance The Secretary of Finance deals with all financial matters and is responsible for ensuring all member nations grow efficiently and have access to programs, assistance and markets to increase their prosperity and capability to advance. The Secretary of Finance is directly responsible for internal aid programs, growth assistance initiatives, technological trades and exchanges, novice grants, trading, banking and other miscellaneous fiscal concerns. To promote productivity, The Treasurer is entrusted with the authorization to appoint and coordinate members for specific areas of financial jurisdiction. Department of Education The Secretary of Education is responsible for alliance education. The Secretary of Education is to compile and be up to date with guides for all members to utilize towards the increasing of their growth, trading and military efficiency. The Secretary of Education will be acting Director of the University program, which will assist in promoting an educated, productive membership, knowledgeable in the ways of growth, economics, warfare, foreign affairs and trade. The Secretary of Education can, if he or she chooses, appoint Scholars to assist in the running of education programs. The Secretary of Education controls the Auditing Initiative (AI), where The Secretary of Education and his appointed staff are responsible for giving advice to any member who wishes to increase their nation's productivity. Department of Internal Affairs The Secretary of Internal Affairs will be responsible for increasing membership count through implementing and coordinating recruitment programs. The Secretary of Education has the authority to decide if the applicants are egliable for admission, with the ability to bestow them with the honour of the Member title. The Secretary of Education, in coordination with the Department of Education, is responsible for ensuring the members of AR2.0 contain only the highest quality in the world of Cybernations, and must deny the application of those who will not contribute to the alliance, or seek to harm it. Additionally, The Secretary of Education will have responsibility in ensuring the efficiency of internal programs, in all areas, and to continually improve internal organization. Elections Elections for The Secretary take place every six months, therefore once elected, each Minister serves AR2.0 through a six-month term. Policy, Programs and Legislation AR2.0's policy is dictated and directed by the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The Constitution establishes a degree of responsibility for each Secretary, with the Joint Chiefs of Staff possessing the authority to delegate levels of power for each Secretary in their department. The Joint Chiefs of Staff is the highest power in all aspects of AR 2.0 policy. No treaty, agreement or document involving AR 2.0 and a foreign power is deemed official until it is ratified by the signature of The Joint Chiefs of Staff. Similarly, no deployment of the ARAF may occur without a declaration by Joint Chiefs of Staff, unless previously stated otherwise. Internal policy and programs may be conducted and implemented without a signature or declaration from The Joint Chiefs of Staff, however, the relevant Secretary must consult with a the Joint Chiefs of Staff before undertaking such acts. Peace and War All Members of AR2.0, Secretaries and Joint Chiefs of Staff are expected to abide by The Constitution and act in a respectful, diplomatic manner towards all other organizations and their members. AR2.0 is a alliance of peace, honour, truth and integrity, with each member showing these qualities at all times. AR2.0 members are obliged to follow the Principles of Peace: Respect for sovereignty. Non-aggression, with exception towards a threat to AR2.0 and it's allies. Non-interference with the internal affairs of foreign alliances. Mutual benefit. AR2.0 will employ a team of diplomats, to represent AR2.0 foreign embassies, symbolizing AR2.0's goals of peace and prosperity. Diplomats are to inform foreign organizations of our policy. AR2.0 is a peaceful organization, resolving issues with diplomacy. Should any entity pose a threat to the security of AR2.0 and it's allies, through aggression, intrusion of sovereignty and territory, espionage, or assault on any protectorate, the ARAF will respond in a way deemed appropriate by The Joint Chiefs of Staff and The DoD. The Joint Chiefs of Staff is the only official within AR2.0 with authority to declare war, or negotiate peace with any organization. Members of AR2.0 are strictly prohibited from engaging in any conflict with a nation that has sworn allegiance to a foreign alliance not in a state of war with AR2.0. Members who participate in such actions, without prior exemption given by a Secretary, will be punished by DoD, in consultation with DoIA and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Should this joint consultation decide that a revocation of membership is necessary, the Joint Chiefs of Staff will administer such a punishment. Conversely, members are permitted to engage in military training exercises against nations who are unaligned and have not sworn allegiance to any foreign organization. However, to participate in training exercises, a member must receive clearance from a DoD prior to declaring war on that nation, through the appropriate process. A member found in violation of this law will be subject to a reprimand administered by DoD, in consultation with the Joint Chiefs of Staff. In all conflicts, members are permitted to use all aspects of conventional warfare, including ground attacks, air raids, espionage, naval attacks, blockades, and cruise missiles. The use of nuclear weaponry is also permitted in all circumstances; however, a member must receive clearance from a the Joint Chiefs of Staff before launching. Failure to receive clearance results in the member being prohibited from firing any nuclear weapons. If a member ignores this prohibition, a severe penalty will be enforced by the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Further, AR2.0 holds the right to fire it's nuclear weapons preemptively, if the Joint Chiefs of Staff deem so necessary. Amendments Amendments to The Constitution can be made at any time by The Joint Chiefs of Staff. No other member of AR2.0 is bestowed with this power; however, all Members of AR2.0 may recommend amendments to be considered by The Joint Chiefs of Staff. All amendments to The Constitution must be announced to the Members of AR2.0 immediately after the alteration is made. Signed: *Unborn- President *Ashbringer- Vice President *Taliesin the Bard- Secretary of Internal Affairs *Thor99- Secretary of External Affairs Foreign Affairs America Reborn 2.0 Treaties America Reborn 2.0 Announcements